


wait a sec what was that noise?

by clearwaterbottle



Category: Tom and Jerry (Van Beuren)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Idk how old they are in the show because i don't think it was specified, M/M, Married Life, They're both around 20, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: Jerry finds out that Tom purrs and is imploding.
Relationships: Tom Cat/Jerry Mouse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 270





	wait a sec what was that noise?

The apartment is quiet and warm. It smells like old cookies and shitty chocolate. Jerry is over the moon, this, to him, was the most perfect night he had ever had. Some weird movie that Netflix auto played hums through the mouses brain.

His lap is occupied by a cat. But not any cat, no, a sleeping half human half cat that doesn't understand romance and how Jerry was trying to woo him earlier. Jerry's taller lover looks god like in the dimmed light from the tv, his pale skin turning beautiful shades of reds and blues. Toms grey hair silky hair strewn across the mouses lap, making the feline ears perched on his lovers head pop out more. Jerry's left hand frozen on Toms chest, the long, pasty, clawed hands of his love trapping the warm limb to his chest.

The grey ears twitched and flickered with different noises from the tv. Making the rodent giggle. Jerry wouldn't want it any other way. His legs feeling static like from the lack of movement didn't even bother him, he is just too pleased with the moment. His right stubbier, darkened hand found itself making way for the head of sleek silver hair. He entangled the velvet strands, rubbing his feline lovers head simultaneously.

Tom didn't mess with Jerrys hair much, too scared to touch the loose curls and big ears. When Jerry asked him about it, Tom got all nervous explaining that he didn't know what to do with textured hair and he was too embarrassed to ask or actually do it in case he did something wrong. After a bit of coaxing, Jerry got a very gentle head rub. It was nice and it sounds like the most _cheesy_ thing ever, but what mouse dislikes cheesy? Even after that whole schpiel, Tom doesn't touch his hair without a bit of encouragement.

Then the rodent heard it. A purr, coming from his husband, right there, right now.

It took everything in Jerry not to _squeak_ in that very moment. He knows that different animal traits were normal among half breeds, meaning some dog breeds could bark and some bird breeds could squawk, but never in a million years did Jerry expect his lover to be able to purr, even if it was in the realm of possibility. Jerry could feel a small vibration under his left hand. He could feel a more prominent tremble where Toms neck connected to Jerry's thighs.

The mouse would have to embarrass the cat later, but for now they stayed snuggled on the rather plush couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all my Tom and Jerry one shots being so short. Ill try writing more of these stories and go into a few different fandoms. Make it so that there are more stories that aren't about South Park ( -_-'').


End file.
